


Shape my heart into three times too small

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [26]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Hyrule isnt know for his anger nor his traumatizing experiences as being a hero. But every time of the year, he is forced to experienced this untame anger and traumatic memories.
Series: Linkeduniverse silly [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314284
Kudos: 42





	Shape my heart into three times too small

Hyrule glared at the greying skies as the winter breeze slowly blew through his hair, coldly kissing his check. He could remember the chilly stone and the bone chilling eyes that watch him.

  
To feel contained and pressured to stay in that _stupid_ cave. To hear those cowardice adults talk about that unforgiving _stupid_ cave…

  
He could hear the kids cough and sniffle, the way that cave leaked and seeped in their beds. The way it was so dark, how little light that did escaped the opening of that goddamn _stupid_ cave… 

  
Wind danced around lightly as he twirled when the snow barely began to fall. But the wind held no mercy as it blew colder and colder air, hitting them, however to Hyrule it felt like he was being watched.

  
By whom? By _Him_. He can feel _his_ cold hands, the way _his_ fingers grasp around his neck, the way-

  
"Are you coming inside?"

  
He looked over to see Wind looking at him with a bright happy smile, but his body continued to shake wildly as the cursed winds blew harder by the minute. Hyrule sighed internally as he picked up Wind and carried him back inside where its warmer. He could hear how Wind talked about him not being a little kid anymore, but Hyrule didn't care.

  
He just needs something in his arms. Something warm and living unlike those icy eyes watching him. Or how cold that smile was.

  
Hyrule knew the person who cursed his world was those who wielded **the** courage.

  
When they did enter in Time and Malon's home, the warmth greeted them, but it still reminded him of the people in the cave. 

  
Putting on fake smiles and cheer. But they all silently begged for a hero. They all asked for one, he didn't- he just. No, this type of anger would consume him…

  
Night soon settled over the warming house. Sadly Hyrule knew what this meant, he wouldn't be able to sleep, not with all his anger and nightmares.

  
So he pretended to sleep as the others actually went to bed. When lights were off and silent for an hour, Hyrule carefully snuck out the cozy home into the harsh winter.

  
Hyrule stared at the blackened sky as a blur of white clouded his vision. He could remember how the people prey every night, how the children begged for a hero, how he wanted someone to love him.

  
He somewhat got his wish, but he also didn't. When the second evil raised, planting evil deeds into people, he could remember the fear that festered in his heart and brain. Flashes of people clawing and tearing at him.

  
Hyrule snarled as he remembered that they didn't need him as their hero… he was never truly a hero…

  
That he would never have another family again. For family is full of lies and fake smiles.


End file.
